Slip
Slip or SLIP may refer to: In science and technology * Slip (ceramics), an aqueous suspension of minerals, and frequently deflocculant. * Slip (telecommunication), a positional displacement in a sequence of transmitted symbols * Slip (video editing), a type of edit that adjusts the in- and out-points of the media contained in a clip * Slip (motors), in an induction motor, the difference in speed between the frequency supplied to an induction motor and rotor shaft speed * Slip, a type of rail switch * Slip gauges, in mechanical engineering, precision-ground and lapped measuring-standards * Slip joint, a mechanical construction allowing extension and compression in a linear structure * Slipway, a ramp on the shore by which ships or boats can be moved to and from the water * slip meter, a measurement instrument for measuring the slip resistance of flooring material including the effects of hydrodynamic squeeze film caused by contamination on the floor surface Relating to movement of physical matter * Slip (pedestrian), when a pedestrial heel strikes the floor and there is insufficient friction to prevent the heel from sliding and the pedetrian from falling. * Slip (aerodynamic), an aerodynamic state in which an aircraft is moving sideways as well as forward relative to the oncoming airflow * Slip (materials science), the process by which a dislocation motion produces plastic deformation * Slip (vehicle dynamics), relative motion between a tyre and the road surface on which it moves * Slip (marine engineering), the difference between the theoretical distance traveled per revolution of the propeller and the actual advance of the vessel * Strike-slip fault, a geological fault that does not cause elevation or depression of either side of the fault * No-slip condition, in fluid dynamics, the assumption that a fluid has zero velocity where it is in contact with a solid boundary In computing * Serial Line Internet Protocol, a mostly obsolete encapsulation of the Internet Protocol * SLIP programming language, (Symmetric LIst Processing language) In psychology * Slip (treatment), in psychology, a temporary return to a negative behavior after therapy intended to correct that behavior * Freudian slip or parapraxis, an error in speech, memory, or physical action that arises from the unconscious mind In entertainment * The Slip, a rock band * ''The Slip'' (album) (2008), a.k.a. Halo 27, the seventh studio album by Nine Inch Nails Other uses * Slip (cricket), a fielding position in cricket * Slip (clothing), a woman's underdress or underskirt * Slip (fish), also known as Black Sole * Slip (horticulture), a small cutting of a plant as a specimen or for grafting * Slip (needlework), an embroidered or appliqued image of a plant-cutting * Packing slip, a shipping document that accompanies delivery packages * Ferry slip, a specialized docking facility that receives a ferryboat * Horse drawn slip, a scoop for digging dirt. hook a horse to it. Use a handle in back to set the angle of dig and have the horse step up. Once loaded angle the slip back to carry the material to a stockpile. At the stockpile, angle the slip down so that it catches and the horsepower will flip it effectively dumping the load. See also * Slippage (disambiguation) de:Slip fr:Slip (homonymie) it:Slip hu:SLIP (egyértelműsítő lap) nl:Slip ja:スリップ pl:SLIP